


Taste You All Over My Teeth

by Emono



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fight Club Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mob, Body Worship, Dark characters in love, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Filthy, M/M, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Roughness, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Heartbroken, Web runs away from his mob boyfriend to join a cult called Fight Club. Lieb isn't going to let that shit fly. He wants his princess back and he'll do whatever he needs to do to remind Web where he belongs. Web makes him earn it. They're chaos but they've always been that way.





	

Joe had tried calling. He’d tried emailing and texting and sent goddamn _flowers_. He left presents at Web’s door, he’d Skyped and Facetimed, he’d even tried _knocking_. But none of it had worked. Web was stonewalling him and silent as the grave. Zero, ziltch, radio-fucking-silence. So Joe did the only reasonable thing left to do to get his boyfriend’s attention.

 

He kicked in his fucking door.

 

The wood splintered under Joe’s kick and the door flew open, smacking loudly off the wall. The deadbolt he’d installed _himself_ wasn’t even pulled so the whole thing was too easy. The apartment was trashed. Furniture was broken and scattered. All the beautiful clothes he’d given his boyfriend were shredded and strung about like Armani ribbon. Web himself looked so different that for a moment he didn’t register who he was seeing. The young man was wild eyed with surprise but they were still that ethereal, vulnerable blue that had stolen Joe’s attention since the day they met. His head was buzzed and he was clad in some generic black, long sleeved shirt and pants.

 

Joe scowled as he confirmed his fears. He’d feared but had been pretty damn sure Web was somehow involved in the attacks around the city. Attacks on capitalism disguised as senseless violence? Young, desperate men with nowhere else to go following a new messiah? The whole thing screamed David Webster. And right now he was packing a generic black duffel probably under the orders of his new Christ.

 

Web’s eyes shot to the counter and Joe spotted the handgun laying there. Jealousy flickered through him as he realized it wasn’t any of the pieces he’d given his boyfriend.

 

“Don’t - _goddamn it_.”

 

Web lunged for the counter but Joe was closer, faster, and he swiped it up. It hurt to see his boy looking at him so fearfully like he would use the fucking thing on him right there. Joe rolled his eyes and shed the magazine, hitting the slide to expel the bullet in the chamber. In one smooth, practiced movement he adjusted his grip, clicked the trigger into place, hit the right pressure point, and the whole slide came off. He held up both pieces with a raised brow. “What’s this? You’re carrying some stranger’s gun now?”

 

“You don’t get to judge me,” Web hissed out, defensive and wound tight like he was going to bolt right out the window.

 

“Oh I think I do,” Joe snarked, tossing the slider onto the counter and shoving the useless piece into the back of his jeans. “We’ve been together for years one way or another, Web. One big blowup and you bail. I’ve been trying to win you back nice and gentle for what? Four months now? Four months without me and you’ve lost your goddamn mind.”

 

Web was breathing hard through his nose and when he spoke it was in a falsely measured calm. “For the first time in my life I have perfect clarity.”

 

“First of all, Web,” Joe snorted. “You’re twenty-two. How much fucking clarity can you actually get? Second, I can hear someone else’s words coming out of you right now.” Web looked away and Joe _knew_. His boy was just parroting. “I love you, babe, but you don’t do well by yourself. You met someone dangerous out there, didn’t you?”

 

Web’s lashes fluttered at the words and though he looked into his duffel he saw nothing. Joe wanted to take a picture - he loved Web so lost inside himself, perfect lips parted and eyes glistening with the hint of tears to come. “More dangerous than you?”

 

Joe bristled at that. He was involved with a mob-like-gang, sure, but he’d always kept Web as separate as he could. They’d crossed the line plenty of times and gotten bloody together but he always made sure he was safe. “Hey, I’ve always protected you, haven’t I? Now everytime I get a glimpse of you you’ve got bruises. You’re getting your ass beat in your new clique.”

 

“I like it.”

 

Joe scoffed and looked to the Heaven for strength. “You’re lying right to my face.”

 

“No I’m not!” Web protested with a petulant sneer. “I found a new family now. We’re equal.”

 

“You don’t want to be _equal_ , Web,” Joe needled mercilessly. “You like being spoiled. You like giving up control, sure, but only when someone’s going to take care of you. This shmuck? Tyler Durden? He doesn’t take care of you.” Joe’s expression hardened into sharp points and Web flinched. “He better not be fucking taking care of you.”

 

“I-It’s not like that,” Web admitted, still unable to meet his eyes. “He’s never touched me. Besides-”

 

“The fighting,” Joe spat. “Yeah, I’ve heard about it. Except you can’t talk about it because there’s rules.” Web sucked his teeth and he wondered if his boy could taste the blood of the men he’d beaten into a pulp in those grungy basements. Joe stepped closer and Web stepped back, the two of them moving in a careful stalk. “Does he know you’ve shot people? Whatever little terrorists games you’re playing with these guys...do they know you’ve killed? With _me_?” He cocked his head as he caught the strange look on the man’s face. “So you never told them how you’ve rolled with the big boys?”

 

“None of that matters.” Web was stammering now, his eloquent boy tripping over his own words. “They don’t ask and I don’t tell. We don’t kill people.”

 

“You _like_ killing,” Joe accused hotly. “You love that rush just as much as you like sucking cock.”   


“Shut up!” Web yelled, and _finally_ he looked at him. There was so much in those big blues and Joe wanted to sweep his boy back up, kiss and comfort him, but they weren’t done yet. He’d seen his boy, high on a power trip and maybe a little bit of coke as he put gun between their enemy’s eyes and made him beg for his life and _sweet_ _mercy_ before pulling the trigger anyway. They were a team - ruthless, cutthroat, but it was love. They made it work. More than that, they belonged together.

 

“It wouldn’t sting so bad if it wasn’t true, Web.”

 

Web’s eyes welled with tears and he tried to wipe at them, hide them, but his sniffle gave him away. _Oh, sweetest boy._

 

“David,” Joe purred, creeping closer as he caught the weakness in his boyfriend. “You don’t want this. You’re just acting out. This isn’t who you are.”

 

“Who am I, then?” Web choked out.

 

“You’re my princess.”

 

Web barely managed to swallow a sob and Joe could hear the sheer need in his boy. Joe edged close enough to brush their fingers and he felt a wave of relief when Web grabbed at his hand like he’d been waiting on tenterhooks for the contact. “I’m sorry I blew up at you, Web. You had every right to run away and shut me out. But this isn’t how our dance goes, babe. You forgot the steps.”

 

Web dug his knuckles into his eyes and whined.

 

“Remember?” Joe crooned as he rubbed his thumb over the boy’s knuckles. “I act like an asshole, you lock yourself up in your tower, I sweet talk you down...and then you let me spoil you rotten until you forgive me.” He picked up Web’s hand and bussed a kiss across it. “That’s how it’s always been between us. That’s how it’s always gonna be.”

 

“Except I didn’t run away, you asshole!” Web barked suddenly, startling the other. Web jerked his hand away and retreated toward the bedroom.

 

Joe quickly followed in fear there were more arms hidden away. But it had been stripped and destroyed just like the rest of the apartment. The only thing intact was the mattress and rumpled bedding. “Web-”

 

“You left me alone!” Web fumed, whirling around with a searing glare. _That_ was the man he remembered. “What was I supposed to? I didn’t think you were coming back. You said you were done with me.”

 

“I was angry,” Joe defended, mind burning hot with the memory of his boss’s hands slipping under Web’s shirt as his boy batted his lashes and showed throat. “You let Ron practically put you on your knees, Web, what was I supposed to be like?”

 

“He’s your boss! I didn’t want you in trouble.” Web wrung his fingers in front of him, fingertips searching for the rings that were usually there but were now dumped in a river that Durden had picked to bare their worldly possessions. “A-And I was drunk, I didn’t realize what it looked like and...it doesn’t matter!” He threw his hands down, blustering. “ _You_ left. Not me.”

 

“Well I’m back now, ain’t I? I want you. I love you, goddamn it, how many times more you want me to say it?” Joe griped. “I’m not going to sit back while you and your friends destroy the city.” He pinched the bridge of his nose with a little puff as he remembered how much of a headache Tyler Durden had become. “Actually, fuck this city. We’re all moving out. Durden’s ruined business for a while. So get your shit and let’s go.”

 

Web hunched in on himself, arms crossed defensively. “Why?”

 

“I’m taking you to our new home.” Joe softened up and smiled at his trembling boy. “Somewhere warm by the beach, princess. You’re going to love it.”

 

Web’s full lip wobbled and he wanted to kiss it, catch it between his teeth until it swelled. Instead Joe closed the distance between them and ran his knuckles over the side of Web’s head, short strands tickling his skin. It was a rough, careless buzz. “You cut off your hair.”

 

“What? Not pretty enough for you, Liebgott?” Web snarled as he slapped his hand away. “You don’t care how I feel just how I look. I’m just your _whore_.”

 

“Shut up! Christ, don’t say shit like that,” Joe scolded, bristling at the implication. “You know what you are to me.”

 

“Fuck you!” Web took a swing at him and he was better than before but Joe had been fighting since he could stand. He caught Web’s fist and twisted his arm. There was a half-assed attempt to break free and it only annoyed him further. Joe tossed his boy impatiently onto the bed and crawled on top of him, batting away his hands.

 

“Did you let him mark you? Huh?” Joe demanded, hissing when the man’s fist clipped his jaw. He stretched out the ache before clamping his wrist down onto the bed. “You suck off your fearless leader?”

 

“It’s none of your goddamn business!”

 

“You’re _my_ boy, not his.” Something feral was unfurling inside Joe at the thought of Web underneath that insane motherfucker. “I swear to god if you let his dick anywhere near you I’ll fucking kill him.”

 

A hysteric giggle ripped out of Web. “You can’t kill him!”

 

“Watch me!” Joe snarled as the man shoved up against him. He slammed his hand back down before he could get another punch. “Answer me.”

 

“No!”

 

Joe dragged up the hand he was pinning and studied the unmarred back of it. “All you fuckers have that burn mark.”

  
  
“When he found me, I’d already lost everything,” Web panted, somewhere between smug and forlorn. “He looked at me and he knew-”

 

“He didn’t _know_ shit,” Joe snapped. “I’m the one who knows you.”

 

Web kicked out of him but he barely felt the blow over the jealous roar inside him. “You don't know me, you _own_ me.”

 

Joe crowded into his space and their noses nearly touched as he hissed. “There’s no fucking difference in my book, sweetheart.”

 

He got a sucker punch in the gut for his selfish desire. Joe brought up a leg and pinned Web’s arm with his knee, the other still deep in the bed. He grabbed Web’s jaw and dared to put his thumb between his lips, the tip digging into the sharp jut of his bottom teeth. Web’s mouth had always been perfect, pink and inviting. Though their fight was far from finished, even _now_ Web knew not to bite him. “Did you let him fuck your mouth?”

 

Web hesitated in an act of defiance but in the end he shook his head no.

 

“And your sweet ass?” Joe snaked a hand down the man’s body and palmed the plump flesh of his cheek. “No one can resist this. Did you bend over for your fearless leader?” He bit his nails into the skin and loved how it flexed in his palm. “Maybe _relieve_ his _tension_?”

 

He gave him a sharp spank and Web jumped with a high pitched squeak.

 

“Did you let him make you a fuckhole?”

 

“No.” His puffy mouth was quivering now. “O-Only for you.”

 

Joe scowled as he rubbed the sting from his boy’s ass. “You’re not my whore, Web. You’re my boy. You’re mine.”

 

Joe grabbed at Web’s wrist as another punch nearly grazed his jaw. “You fucking hellcat. You’re lucky you’re worth this. I don’t know how Durden put up with you.”

 

“He gave me a _purpose_. What did you ever give me? Material things?” Web sneered. “The things we own end up owning us.”

 

The crack of flesh on flesh was loud. Joe had been smacking Web around since his boy had first begged for him to hit him, to hurt him, and he knew just how to do it. A quick backhand right on the flesh of his cheek had the sting without the risk of a fight bite. Neither of them liked marring his face. And for just a moment, Web looked blissed out, mouth gaping and lashes falling low over glazed eyes. But the defiance wasn’t gone. Not yet.

 

“Stop saying that cult bullshit! _I’m_ the one who owns you,” Joe growled, fisting the man’s collar and keeping him in place. “I’m the one who loves you.”

 

“This isn’t love,” Web monotoned with that same faraway look from before. “It’s sport fucking.”

 

Joe gave him another hard smack before grabbing his face again, thumb sinking deep into the line of that impressive cheekbone. “I am _sick_ of hearing his words in your mouth.”

 

He let go with a scoff and let his eyes rake over his boyfriend’s sweaty, flustered little body and wandered how wrong they’d gone to get here. He sat up on his haunches but Web’s stayed to the bed like they were pinned. “What do you want, Web?”

 

Flushed lips pursed curiously.

 

“Huh? He ever ask you that before?” Joe inquired, cocking a brow at his fiery lover. “What do _you_ want, David?”

 

Web took in a trembling breath and the flutter of his lashes let loose a few crystal tears that rolled down his temples and into his shorn hair.

 

“I want to be dead,” Web managed to choke out, fingers flexing weakly against the bed. “But I want to be loved.” Then those eyes clenched shut and his jaw went tight as he blocked out the world for just a moment. “Either way I’m a coward.”

 

“God, babe, they fucked you up, didn’t they?” Joe murmured as he watched the struggle play across his boy’s face. He went to comfort him, cover him, but Web’s eyes popped open and he started fighting again. He was a wild flurry of limbs but it was nothing Joe couldn’t handle. He knew that stupid fighting club had taught Web more than this. If his boy wanted to get away, he surely would have by now.

 

“Fuck you, fucking hate you,” Web was muttering under his breath as a leg worked between his own and his arms were wrangled against the sheets.

 

“I don’t fucking care.” Joe grabbed the other’s jaw and jerked his head to the side to see the fading bruise around his eye. It was yellow with a touch of blue. He knew there were more littering his body and he intended to kiss every one of them. “The only bruises you should wear are the ones _I_ give you.”

 

Joe shoved his palm under Web’s jaw and pushed him back to bare his neck. He descended on him with the comfort of knowing he’d done this a hundred times before. They both moaned as his teeth sunk into the soft of his throat. Web writhed against the bed and let out the sweetest noise at the familiar pain. Joe knew just how hard to bite, how deep to go, how long to clench his jaw, and when to lick. Marking their territory was a kink and a craving both men had and they indulged deeply with one another.

 

Joe dragged his mouth to the other side and ground his hard cock against his boy’s hip as he bit down again. Web keened and grabbed a fistful of hair to keep him there. His name squeaked out of Web’s mouth in startled pleasure. Joe rocked against him and licked along the hot, marked flesh as he felt his boy’s answering arousal.

 

“Goddamn, you’re perfect,” Joe drawled as he pried his teeth out of his skin. “You ready to kiss me or are you still bitey, princess?”

 

Web bared his teeth at him and Joe found himself counting them. His boy still had all his pearly whites. Thank God.

 

Joe wrestled Web out of his ill-fitting clothes with a new determination. Web’s mutters became full on screams as he fought him off. It was more a childish tantrum than anything. His nails were cut too short to hurt him and the blunt edges left red lines down Joe’s arms and shoulders. The boy kicked and beat the sides of his fists against him but it was half-hearted, a show.

 

“I hate you!” Web wailed, knees knocking against the man’s ribs. “I hate you, I fucking _hate you!_ ”

 

Joe ran his hands down Web’s body and his cock throbbed at the familiar planes and curves. Web was more muscle now and it looked nice but he hated the way he’d gained it. His boy made another one of those stupid growling noises and Web pinched both his cute, pink nipples in response. That changed his whole demeanor. Web’s head tossed back and a candy sweet mewl poured out of his lips, the buds hardening between Joe’s fingers while goosebumps broke out across his skin.

 

“Oh yeah, I missed that sound.”

 

“You bastard,” Web spat, brow furrowed up as he tried to draw his thighs together to hide his cock. But Joe muscled his way between them and kept them splayed. There would be no denying how much they both wanted this. “You fucking prick!”

 

Joe scraped their mouths together in search of a kiss and sighed at how perfectly Web opened up for him. There was plenty of teeth but he loved the sharp drag, the _bite_. He tucked his thigh tight up between Web’s legs and got off on the way his boy rode his leg despite the rough denim on his sensitive skin. Those too-short nails were back again. How they caught on his skin only ignited his passion and made his hips drive harder against his boy.

 

“You’re mine, _David_ .” Joe rasped his name in the same tone of _beloved_ and it made Web shiver. Joe sat back and wrenched those pale thighs apart. Web whined and turned his face into his arm to hide his eyes, hide the way he blushed. But there was no hiding how hard he was. His cock was flushed a dark pink and slick at the tip, wetness smearing over his hairy belly.

 

Fingers slipped between his cheeks and Web let out a strangled groan.

 

“There’s my good boy,” Joe purred as he rubbed possessively over his boy’s hole. He felt the urge to bite again, to _mark_ . This was all his. David Kenyon “Harvard” Webster belonged to _him_. “Tight and dry. You didn’t let any of those bratty boys fuck you.”

 

Web bit his lip and shook his head. Joe leaned over him and braced an arm above the boy’s head, the other still rubbing between his cheeks. He breathed against the delicate shell of his ear. The delicate tendons along his throat stood out and Joe’s mouth watered. He could see his bitemark already turning colors and it soothed the primal side of him.

 

“You were waiting for your man to come home, weren’t you?”

 

“If you’re going to fuck me, just do it,” David muttered, cock still dripping even as humiliation etched across his face.

 

Joe tisked and took his hands back. Web jolted and his head turned to him in sick surprise. Joe made a show of holding up his palms as he sat back on his haunches again. “If you don’t want it, I won’t. I’m not forcing you to come back, Web.” He dropped a hand to the man’s calf and rubbed there, wiry hair itching his palm. “I’ve never taken anything you weren’t willing to give. Won’t start today. You don’t want me? I’m gone.”

 

Web let out a desperate cry of realization and grabbed at him, half sitting up and snagging him by the forearms. “ _No!_ Joe, please, please, don’t…”

 

“Don’t?” Joe prompted, wanting to hear it outright. “Either you’re mine or you’re not, babe.”

 

“I am,” Web croaked pathetically, fingers digging into his arm. He was blushing from the apple of his cheeks all the way down to the swell of his thighs. “Fuck me?”

 

“You sure?”

 

Web nodded quickly and swallowed a few times to find his voice again. “Remind me where I’m supposed to be.”

 

And Joe did. He put Web on his stomach and tucked a pillow under his hips for the perfect angle. Web was pliant and needy as he hiked one of those long, perfect legs up to spread himself open. The lube in Joe’s jacket pocket had come in handy and only once he was sure his boy was open did he strip off his own clothes.

 

It was a gloriously warm press of flesh as Joe fucked him slow and deep. Sweat beaded and trailed down the arch of their backs and the bend of their arms as the sun slowly sank into the sky. Somewhere out there Durden was waiting for his boy to return with news of a successful mission but Web couldn’t care about anything else but the way Joe’s defined hips pressed up against the curve of his ass every time he bottomed out.

 

Joe was in heaven. Web was so tight and slick. His favorite place had always been and would always be right _here_ , pressed flush to the deadly love of his life and inside him. He missed being able to fist a hand in Web’s thick hair but he pinned one of his hands instead. The intimate lace of their fingers was more than enough to make up for it. Web was letting out precious, breathy little cries. Tears were sticking in his dark lashes and staining the bed just as much as the pre that was dripping off his cock. His boy was flushed all over and so damn gorgeous. Joe loved the way their thighs slotted together, how well they fit.

 

One particular thrust rubbed hard over Web’s sweet spot and he whimpered.

 

“I missed you,” Web confessed in a sob. “Missed you so much, Joe. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

 

“Don’t be,” Joe shushed as he covered his lover and kissed up his throat to his cheek. Web craned his neck back for a kiss and he happily gave it to him, licking the welt there from his own teeth. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I won’t push you away that hard again.”

 

“Don’t leave me,” Web begged against his lips. “I don’t want to be alone again.”

 

“You won’t be,” he promised, squeezing their tangled fingers like an anchor. “I’m right here. Always. Ain’t no one going to take you away from me.”

 

“I need you.” Web dropped his face down into the sheet to muffle his words. “Fuckin need you so bad, Joe. I can’t do it again. I don’t wanna’. I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Joe murmured into his nape. “Stay with me?”

 

Web nodded and canted his hips back, bracing himself. “Come in me and let’s go home.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the fuel that keeps me going <3


End file.
